


Damsel in Distress

by ImAllAboutTheMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bromance, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Flirty Dean Winchester, and Dean/reader bromance, no actual relationship, the impala is totally a character, this is meant to be the start of a relationship between the reader and Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAllAboutTheMoose/pseuds/ImAllAboutTheMoose
Summary: You finish up a hunt just to go out to find two handsome men you only ever heard of, standing outside sipping beer.





	Damsel in Distress

You finally sliced the head off of the last vampire in the nest, according to what your research said, and what your eyes see. You release a breath you know you always hold with the adrenaline of a fight and fix your hair in the mirror next to you in the, now quiet, farmhouse. You laugh to yourself, skimming over your slutty outfit, your go-to to enter vamp nests- a simple, contact-making plan for if they wake up from the noise of you killing their friends. A noise of faint laughter from outside makes you jump from your post-hunt bliss, your head turn and your machete goes up in an instinct.

 _No one should be outside. No one ever arrives to this part of the town, you killed all the vamps… Or did you? Maybe you miscalculated how many there are? But its 10 am, they shouldn’t be out anyhow._ That’s your thought process as you walk over beheaded bodies towards the voice, realizing it’s coming from the direction of your car. Great. If those damn vamps get a hand on your trunk… you’re a goner. There are enough weapons there to kill a town. You sneak a peek outside through the convenient window just by the door and smirk. _Those are no vamps._

“So the big, scary, Winchesters are sipping beer outside of a nest instead of helping a damsel in distress?” You call out at the two male figures you’ve heard plenty of, but never actually met. Until now.

“Judging by the sounds when we got here and that bloodied machete in your hand, I don’t think you were in any distress.” The shorter one, Dean? , quickly answered while the taller of the two, Sam by your guess, actually had his jaw dropped at the look of you. You can’t deny the reaction sent a warm wave to your core, but you kept your blush under control, while Dean added “And looking at you now, I see no damsel.” He smirked and gave you a slow once over, brow raised and no glint of shame in his eyes.

“ ** _Dean!_** ” Sam, now you actually knew, growled at his brother for his rudeness.

“Oh this?” You laughed, looking down at your outfit as if presenting it. “Just something I threw on this morning.” You smirked right back at Dean, while Sam got his dumbstruck expression back on.

“Out with it Winchester!” you snapped him out of it shock, causing him to shake his head to clear it.

“Sor… Sorry. That’s not a look we see every day.”

“Talk about yourself Sammy, I see plenty.”

You laugh, finally moving towards your car, taking the keys from their hiding spot and grabbed your coat. “It’s just for the case, helps getting close enough to the vamps to stab them in the neck with the syringe.” You explained, the heat finally starting to rise to your cheeks.

“Smart. Using your looks.” Dean marked.

“I rather thinking of it as using my brain to know my enemy, thank you very much.” You replied to Dean while Sam gave him a sharp look that looked like it meant ‘stop it’.

“How do you know our name?” Sam asked.

“What?” You asked distracted, busy cleaning your machete.

“You walked out, calling us ‘Winchesters’. We never met you. Trust me, **I’d remember**.” Dean replied, back to his shameless flirting.

“I’ve heard enough to recognize you. Your name goes way ahead of you two.” You stored the weapons and turned your attention back to them. “Can I feel her?” you pointed at the Impala they leaned on. “Clean hands, see?” you displayed your hands forward at the questioning look Dean gave you.

“Ummm I guess?”

“I love a classic, and heard plenty of this one, right along with all the stories about you.” You explained while you passed your hand over the sleek roof and then scooting to look at the wheels, accenting your ass a bit more than necessary, enjoying Sam’s shy attention more so than Dean’s shameless one.

“Said the girl that drives a Toyota.” Dean murmured.

“While I love them, it’s too much work on the road, and this model is called ‘Hunter’“ You said while getting up, pointing at your car. “It made me laugh when I got into the business, and with the huge trunk and dark windows, it’s really useful.” You shrugged.

Dean nodded and added nothing more.

“What you both meant to ask,” you added after a minute of silence “is ‘What’s your name?’, right?” You asked with a raised brow.

“Oh, yeah, yes! Hi! Sam.” He held his hand out.

“Y/N Y/L/N.” You smiled back, taking his hand, probably holding it for a second too long.

“Nothing from you?” You asked Dean.

“I figure you already know who I am.” He shot back with a smile.

You gave half a nod, enjoying the friendly teasing, and headed to your driver seat.

“I have a case a state over I can use your help with.”

“You already have your next case?” Dean asked, surprised.

“If you don’t constantly look for them, you arrive right after a chick kill an entire nest, Dean.” You winked, and got in the car, starting to drive.

A few minutes later, you take a look in your rearview mirror, and sure enough, the beauty that is the Impala (and those sitting in her) is following you. _This can turn into something great._

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a rewrite of a fic I wrote with friends a long time ago, and I felt like redoing and adapting to a reader format. At the original fic the character that is now Y/N ends up with Sam, but they start out as the blushing weirdos that they are. But it's always fun to be playful with Dean, so there's at least that.


End file.
